Piadas: Versão Escola
by FireKai
Summary: São algumas piadas que se passam no mundo de beyblade, mais precisamente na escola. A personagem central é o Tyson. One-shot (Completa!)


**Nota do Autor: As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem!**

O Tyson corre apressado para a escola e chega mesmo no minuto em que a campainha está a tocar.

Tyson: Ufa, cheguei a tempo!

Kenny: Tens de te levantar mais cedo Tyson!

Tyson: Eu sei!

Professora: Bom dia a todos! Hoje vamos ter um exame oral.

Todos: Não!

Professora: Calados meninos! Vamos começar pelas perguntas mais fáceis de todas. Quantos corações temos nós Tyson?

Tyson: Dois!

Professora: Dois?

Tyson: sim, o meu e o seu!

Professora (¬¬): Bem… vejam lá se conseguem responder a esta adivinha meninos: Qual é a coisa, qual é ela, que tem 5 patas e faz miau?

Todos: Cinco patas?

Professora: Então meninos? É o gato! A quinta pata era só para enganar!

Tyson: Senhora Professora, também tenho uma adivinha para si!

Professora: Diz Tyson.

Tyson: Qual é a coisa, qual é ela, que tem uma cabecinha vermelha, tem duas bolinhas, e anda para cima e para baixo?

Professora (zangada): Tyson, seu malcriado!

Tyson: Então não sabe professora? É o batôn! As duas bolinhas eram só para enganar!

Toda a turma se ri e a Professora fica mais vermelha que um tomate.

Professora: Tyson, por acaso tu gostas de vir à escola?

Tyson: Eu gosto de ir e vir, não gosto é de cá estar!

Todos desatam à gargalhada outra vez.

Tyson: Professora, posso fazer uma pergunta?

Professora: Sim Tyson, faz lá a pergunta.

Tyson: Deus está em todo o lado?

Professora: Está Tyson!

Tyson: Está na minha casa?

Professora: Sim Tyson.

Tyson: E aqui na escola?

Professora: Também Tyson!

Tyson: E no quintal da minha avó Carolina?

Professora: Sim Tyson, Deus também lá está!

Tyson: Isso é mentira! A minha avó não tem quintal!

Todos se riem e a professora cai da cadeira.

Professora: Calados! Fizeram as frases que eu lhes mandei?

Aluno: Quais frases?

Professora: As frases onde tinham de pôr as palavras inglesas que aprendemos ontem: Green, Yellow e Pink!

Hilary: Eu fiz as frases professora!

Professora: Muito bem Hilary, diz as frases.

Hilary: Ontem eu fui a um parque que era muito green e estava lá uma menina com uma blusa muito yellow e uma saia muito pink.

Professora: Muito bem Hilary! Tyson, é a tua vez!

Tyson: Ontem estava sentado no sofá quando o telefone "green, green, green". Eu levantei-me e perguntei "yellow? yellow?"; como do outro lado não diziam nada, eu "pink"...

Professora: …

Tyson: Gostou professora?

Professora: Passemos a outro assunto, ontem demos o sujeito e o predicado. Tyson, responde-me a esta pergunta. O Manuel roubou o carro, onde está o sujeito?

Tyson: Se a justiça foi feita, deve esta na prisão!

No dia seguinte…

O Tyson está na casa do avô, pega no telefone e marca o número da escola.

Tyson: Senhora professora, hoje o Tyson está doente e não pode ir à escola!

Professora: Sim? E quem está ao telefone?

Tyson: É o meu avô Senhora Professora!

Professora (irritada): Boa tentativa Tyson, mas não deu resultado!

O Tyson pousa o telefone e vai sentar-se à mesa do pequeno-almoço, onde já está sentado o avô.

Tyson: Avô, podes comprar-me uma enciclopédia para levar para a escola?

Avô: Nem pensar! Vais a pé e é se queres!

Tyson: ¬¬… avô, os outros meninos lá na escola dizem que eu sou vampiro!

Avô: Não és nada Tyson! Não lhes ligues! Agora come os teus cereais antes que eles coagulem!

Tyson: Avô, na escola também dizem que tenho uma cabeça grande!

Avô: Não tens nada!

Tyson: Mas eles gozam comigo!

Avô: Corre atrás deles Tyson!

Tyson: Mas eles vão por ruas muito estreitas!

Avô: ¬¬

Tyson: Sabes avô, ontem aprendi álgebra!

Avô: A sério Tyson? E como é que se diz avô em álgebra?

Tyson: ¬¬… Bem, até logo avô, vou para a escola!

O Tyson chega à escola todo enlameado e com uma mão fechada.

Tyson: Adivinhem o que tenho nesta mão!

Colegas: Uma moeda?

Tyson: Não!

Colegas: Uma carica?

Tyson: Não!

Colegas: Um papel?

Tyson: Não!

Colegas: Desistimos! O que é então?

Tyson: Tenho a mão paralisada!

Os alunos entram na sala e professora ao olhar para o Tyson pergunta:

Professora: O que te aconteceu Tyson?

Tyson: Cai numa poça de lama!

Professora: E agora tens as calças todas sujas!

Tyson: Não tive tempo de as tirar!

**Tempo de colocar a bolinha vermelha no canto superior direito da fic, o que quer dizer que as piadas seguintes são mais picantes, já ficam avisados!**

Professora: Hoje vocês vão desenhar! Peguem numa folha e numa caneta e eu vou dizer uma palavra e vocês têm de desenhar a primeira coisa que lhes vier à cabeça, perceberam?

Todos: Sim!

Professora: Muito bem, a primeira palavra é… Rei!

Todos desenham uma coroa.

Professora: A seguir é… Forte!

Todos desenham um leão.

Professora: Agora é… Viril!

Todos ficam pensativos até que o Tyson pergunta:

Tyson: Professora, Viril desenha-se com um ou dois testículos?

Todos morrem de rir, menos a professora.

Professora (irritada): Acabaram os desenhos! Hilary, diz-me um fruto começado por M!

Hilary: Maçã!

Professora: Muito bem! Kenny, diz-me o nome de um fruto começado por P!

Kenny: Pêra!

Professora: Certo! Tyson, diz-me um nome de um fruto começado por O!

O Tyson fica pensativo…

Tyson: Orgasmo!

Professora: Tyson, orgasmo não é um fruto!

Tyson: Pois não, mas é óptimo, óptimo!

Professora (vermelha): Vamos fazer um exame oral! Eu vou dizer uma frase e vocês vão ter de saber quem é que a disse!

A professora começa a dizer as frases e a interrogar os alunos. O Tyson, que não sabia nada, pôs-se debaixo da carteira da professora e disse:

Tyson: Fui para a cama com a Mónica Lewinsky!

Professora: Quem disse isso?

O Tyson põe o dedo no ar e responde:

Tyson: Foi o Bill Clinton!

Professora: Tyson, estou farta de ti! Eu agora vou ver quem fez os deveres de casa! Hilary, fizeste os deveres?

Hilary: Sim!

Professora: Então, qual é o macho da cadela?

Hilary: O cão!

Professora: Muito bem! Kenny, qual é o macho da leoa?

Kenny: Leão!

Professora: Certo. Tyson, qual é o macho da ovelha?

Tyson: O comboio!

Professora: O Comboio?

Tyson: Sim, porque no outro dia o meu avô disse que andava a pastar as ovelhas ao pé da linha do comboio e depois passou lá o comboio e fodeu-lhe as ovelhas todas!

Professora: Vamos para o intervalo!

Depois do intervalo…

Professora: Hilary, vi-te lá fora a fazer o pino e estavas de saia! Não vês que os rapazes te vão ver as cuecas!

Hilary: Eu sei professora! Foi por isso que eu as tirei antes de fazer o pino!

Professora: ¬¬

Hilary: E eu e o Tyson também estivemos a brincar aos médicos!

Professora (com os cabelos em pé): Aos médicos? Meu Deus…

Hilary: Calma Professora! Estávamos a brincar aos médicos da segurança social! Ele nem se quer me atendeu!

Professora: …

**Fim da parte picante!**

Professora: Bem, Kenny, aponta no mapa onde fica o Brasil!

O Kenny foi até ao mapa e apontou o lugar correcto.

Professora: Muito bem! Tyson, quem descobriu o Brasil?

Tyson: Foi o Kenny!

Professora: … Ok, para descansarmos, façam um desenho ao vosso gosto.

Os alunos fazem o desenho e a Professora vai vendo, mas ela para quando chega ao pé do Tyson.

Professora: Onde está o teu desenho?

Tyson: Está aqui!

Professora: Mas isso é uma folha em branco!

Tyson: Era uma vaca a comer erva!

Professora: E onde está a erva?

Tyson: A vaca comeu-a toda!

Professora: Ai sim? E onde está a vaca?

Tyson: Então, não havia mais erva, por isso ela foi-se embora!

Professora: Que vida a minha… esperem, falta um colega, onde é que ele está?

Todos ficam calados.

Professora: Foste tu que lhe fizeste alguma coisa Tyson?

Tyson: Eu não! Só atirei ramos de oliveira pela janela!

Professora: Bem… realmente isso não é nada de especial…

Nessa altura entra na sala um aluno todo engessado.

Professora: Ah! Quem és tu?

Aluno: Ricardo Ramos de Oliveira!

Professora (irada): Tyson!!!!!!!!!!!!!

O Tyson volta a casa e fala com o avô.

Tyson: Hoje fui expulso da escola!

Avô: O que é que tu fizeste Tyson?

Tyson: Meti dinamite na cadeira da professora!

Avô: Maldito! Vais já à escola pedir desculpas à professora!

Tyson: Escola? Qual escola? Aquilo explodiu tudo!

**Fim**

**O que acharam? Mandem Reviews! Please!**


End file.
